


The Unlikely Hero

by Lazylupe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, severus x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: REQUEST: Hewwo I saw that YOUR a fellow Snape addict so I have a request! Do you think you could write a story where the reader is out in the forbidden forest during winter and she falls through some ice and snape has to save her?





	The Unlikely Hero

You'd had a bit of a bad day, could you call it that? A bad day? So, first of all, you had to take over from Hagrid as he was "out on business," and take over the care of his creatures. All the while the winter storm tore itself around the Castle grounds. You weren't that deep into the forest, as you could still see the Golden glow of the candles but you were deep enough into it that the trees loomed tall overhead, the stars no longer shining, and twinkling their friendly tune, they had simply vanished, leaving you to your task alone.  
You had fed the Thestrals, changed the bedding for the Blast-Ended Skrewts, hung out meat for the Spiders, and left the sugary concoction for the unicorns. The frozen lake looked still and peaceful as you rounded the edge of the forest, you always wondered where the Giant Squid goes when the lake got taken by the winter solstice.  
Did he have a home? Was he a he? How presumptuous of you! You mentally slapped yourself for arguing over the squid, hoping that the beast was safe, and warm somewhere in that deep icy pit.  
You knew you should have been paying attention, it was too cold and icy outside not to have been paying attention to the edge of the water, you didn't and your feet carried you away like a common thief, you felt yourself sinking onto the ice as a giant crack could be heard, the sound of which caused your heart to stop in fear. No, no, no, this wasn't happening, your hand flew out in front of you as you wildly tried to clutch for the edge, anything to pull you back. You were too late and your fingers dragged down the side of the stones, cutting the undersides as they did so. The cold water hit your stomach and chest, your breathing now no longer sporadic became none existent, you felt your chest betray you. The lungs no longer inflating with air stayed still and frozen, your mouth ride with shock. This was it, this was how you died.   
With wide eyes, you watched the moon above in the sky as you sunk lower into the pits of an icy hell. You didn't see it coming but you felt it grab your hand and tug you. He pulled harder, grabbing at your robes and hoisting you on to the embankment on top of him, "Y/N, you're okay, I have you, let's get you warm." With strength you didn't think he would ever possess you felt him carry you away from the lake and into the castle.   
Straight past the Great Hall and into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled towards you as he set you onto one of the beds, "What on earth, Professor Snape?" He began to explain everything he had seen as she began her work, a pot of tea magically appeared on the bedside table, the curtain drawn around the bed, she shooed your saviour out as she magically changed you into a set of clean and dry pyjamas.  
The tea was a warming tonic to cure any frostbite that might have occurred, your throat and chest felt heavy and achy. She insisted you needed rest but you needed to see him and thank him for what he had just done.  
"Oh, alright, but as soon as you feel tired, he leaves. I don't care if you are both adults, he goes!" She swept out of the Hospital Wing slamming the doors behind her.  
He stood behind the curtain, unsure of whether to come around if it was safe for him to do so. "Severus, you can come round." He nodded and took a few tentative steps around to the chair beside your bed.  
"Thank you, so much, if it wasn't for you, I'd not have made it, so, I just want to say thank you!"   
He just nodded, "don't mention it." He stood up to leave, not wanting to take away from your time healing. "Please, don't leave just yet, can I ask you one thing?"  
He nodded again, the long locks of his hair bouncing around his face. "How did you know I was there? Were you out on the grounds?"  
"I had actually come to see if you needed a hand, or would have liked some company, that's when I saw you slip." You smiled, his company tonight was definitely appreciated, you reached out your hand and took a hold of his, interlocking your fingers, "Thank you, Severus," You lay back on to the bed, a smile on your face. From your peripheral vision, you could see his body relax and a small smile starting to creep onto his face too.


End file.
